


Nerdy girlfriend vs nerdy films

by KittyKarnstein96



Series: 7 days of Carmilla (2016) [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 7 Days of Carmilla, Carmilla is such a fricking sap, F/F, Fluff, Sci-Fi, nerds, seriously, so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura wants to have a sci-fi movie adventure with her broody vampire girlfriend. Carmilla begrudgingly agrees because how can she say no to Laura's adorable face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerdy girlfriend vs nerdy films

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 prompt: Sci-fi Adventure
> 
> So fluffy it's gross.

How Carmilla had gotten roped into one of Laura's movie marathons was beyond her. She had done her usual repeating of the word no before completely ignoring Laura's constant begging for her to _"give it a chance"_ , chuckling when Laura tried to give her the silent treatment as her revenge before caving in and trying to ask Carmilla in new and different ways. She had to commend her for her efforts, she had received handwritten letters, a voice recording and Laura had even tried spelling the question out using fridge magnets. All plans which had failed because Carmilla had been dead set on her answer being no. Laura had grumpily conceded and stomped away to take a shower. What Carmilla had not been counting on was for Laura to seductively walk out of the bathroom stark naked and seduce her into saying yes. That had almost worked and she'd taken great delight in teasing Laura by saying no. That was until Laura had bit her lip in that suggestive way and whispered some very interesting things into Carmilla's ear that had her resolve crumbling. To top it off Laura had played her famous Hollis pout and Carmilla had instantly agreed to this insane debacle. 

So here she was sitting in a giant blanket fort, holding a bowl of popcorn bigger than her head and sporting a t-shirt that had the words "talk nerdy to me" sprawled across it because apparently she had to "get into the mood" or her kissing privileges would be revoked and she definitely didn't want that so she'd quickly thrown the t-shirt and some Slytherin sweatpants on (another item of clothing that Laura had coerced her into buying) before lounging in their fort as she waited for Laura to set up movie number 1. She wasn't going to complain, plopping a piece of popcorn into her mouth lazily as she watched Laura's ass wiggling around as she bent over to put the movie in. Somehow in making this blanket fortress Laura had managed to make a stand for her laptop to perch in, with two slots where the speakers would attach so that they could get the real movie experience. Carmilla had mocked her little nerd to no end in the hopes that she'd get so annoyed that she'd call the whole movie shenanigans off, sadly that was not the case and it only seemed to fuel Laura's need to prolong this silly tradition. Still; she would get to snuggle up with Laura, hold her for hours so despite being forced to sit through movie after movie; if it meant getting to lie next to Laura she'd do it.

....

'Seriously; that's what the planet is called?! Who the hell came up with this script?!'

'I'm trying to watch this movie Carm'

'Oh please, like you haven't already watched it one hundred times! I'm just saying that if they're coming up with stupid names like that then they can't expect me to take this movie seriously'

She got a harsh nudge to the ribs and the pleasure of seeing Laura's little frown as she placed her finger to Carmilla's lips and whispered for her to watch the movie. She rolled her eyes and playfully nipped Laura's finger before bringing her attention back to the screen. It wasn't long before she was bored again, the whole plot of whatever the hell she was watching confusing her. Maybe it was her old school way of thinking or the fact that she made a conscious effort to stay away from anything this complicated and mainstream or just the fact that watching Laura watch these films was a lot more interesting than the actual films themselves. The way she'd excitedly tap Carmilla's thigh when something exciting was about to happen, how she'd whisper some of the quotes as the characters said them and how she'd gasp when the suspense was building up despite having already seen them enough times to be able to quote almost every line word for word. But the very best thing about watching Laura watch a movie was how every so often the girl would turn around and catch Carmilla staring, she'd blush and tell her that the interesting things were happening on screen and that she surely wasn't that captivating. Carmilla knew otherwise, smiling to herself as she continued to peacefully watch her human just be herself.

....

So far they had watched two films. Two long and confusing films. Making it much harder for Carmilla to feign paying attention as Laura had gotten into the habit of pausing it to check that Carmilla understood things. Forcing her to actually, watch the movie. So far some guy had discovered that some machine who was actually a man was his long lost father and he was using a weird glowing stick to battle evil. Laura had told her the names of different characters and had gone into detail with some of her favourites and slowly Carmilla had begun to pick up what this movie was about. She had to admit in her many years she'd rarely come across something as technically profound and original and the way the movies had been created was somewhat interesting but she'd never hear the end of it if she admitted to not completely hating the films.

'So let me get this straight; that overly grown frog basically convince this Luke guy to kill his father. That's pretty fucked up.'

Laura sat speechless, not sure whether to be annoyed that her girlfriend had insulted one of her favourite films or impressed that she was kind of right. She stilled a breath before turning to face the amused brunette. 

'First; Yoda is not a frog but other than that you're basically right. Which means you're enjoying this, which means by definition we should totally make these movie marathons a regular thing.' 

'Oh please Lord NO.' 

Laura deflates at Carmilla's deadpan tone only realising that Carmilla was joking when she flashed the girl a cheeky wink. She rolled her eyes playfully shoving her shoulder before their attention was back to the screen.

....

Somehow Carmilla had managed to convince her girlfriend that she needed a break from all of her beloved Star Wars movies. Laura had grumpily conceded before excitement filled her face and then she was jumping out of Carmilla's lap to push in the next disc. This time, Laura had promised no Jedi talk or mentions of mysterious other planets and the happy grin on her face was quite promising. So like before Carmilla turned her attention to the screen and tried not to fall asleep.

'He has gone back in time and now he's trying to get back. Why doesn't he just use the machine he came in?!'

'becauseee it needs an alternative use of fuel.'

'Right, but how can Doc be alive because he saw him got shot?'

'Marty saw him get shot in present day but then he travelled back in time. So he is now talking to the Doc from the past and he realises that he might be able to stop that event from ever happening.'

'That's pretty clever' 

Laura smiles, keeping her teasing comments to herself as she watches Carmilla watch the movie. How Carmilla tilts her head to one side when she's confused, how she sits up slightly when the suspense builds or how she'll pretend to act all disinfected when she catches Laura looking but a second later she'll get a rare childlike grin on her face as she turns her attention back to the film and just when Laura thinks Carmilla is going to be quiet and watch the film she'll make another comment or ask another question. 

'He tries to hook his parents up but his mom wants to be with him. This sounds like a very weird version of my family!' 

....

Laura had been surprised when Carmilla had asked to pick the next film but given her girlfriend's sudden enthusiasm she'd instantly agreed. Silently impressed when she chose one of Laura's favourites. They'd paused for a while to recharge, getting themselves some drinks and waiting for the pizza they'd ordered to arrive. It came part way through the movie, Carmilla had all but hissed at the delivery guy who hastily accepted Laura's money and sped from their dorm. Carmilla didn't pay any attention, too entranced with the movie. Mindlessly shoving pizza in her mouth as she watched the action unfold. 

'I don't understand why they don't just let The Hulk crush him to death.'

'Bruce is dangerous in that form, he wouldn't be able to be contained. He could hurt innocent people, you saw what he almost did to Natasha.'

'Maybe the husbands should stop fighting long enough to form a decent plan!'

Laura couldn't stop the giggles at that point. Laughing as Carmilla's head tilted in that cute confused way.

'What's so funny?'

I'm sorry, you just...Carm who do you think are married?'

'Tony and Steve obviously, they're always bickering.' 

'Oh wow, um...babe they aren't a couple' 

Carmilla actually looked upset. Folding her arms as she visibly deflated. Muttering under her breath just loud enough for Laura to hear.

'This film just got much less interesting.' 

* * *

It was almost 1am when they eventually turned the laptop off and decided to go to sleep. Laura was too tired to watch anymore so Carmilla had scooped up her exhausted body and carried her to the bed. Gently tucking her in before bending down to place a kiss upon her forehead. Clambering in beside her as she tried to fall asleep but for some reason, she couldn't. There were so many thoughts going through her head: did _Luke kill his father? Who did Leia end up with? Was the second Avengers film as good as the first?_

So that's how Laura had found her girlfriend; huddled over the laptop. Her head drooping as she desperately tried to fight sleep. Laura smirked to herself before reaching over to pause the film. Laughing when Carmilla let out a soft whining noise in protest. She ignored Carmilla's pouting, grabbing her hand and gently guiding her into their shared bed. The minute Carmilla's head hit the pillow she was out like a light. Snuggling into Laura's tiny frame as she mumbled in her sleep. The victorious grin on the girl's face as Carmilla mumbled more coherent words. 

'Let the forks be with you' 

Only Carmilla could be so dorky even in her sleep. She'd tease her about it later but for now, she too could snuggle into her warm embrace and let sleep take over.


End file.
